You Belong To Me
by Doccubus
Summary: In Vegeta-sei, three unique saiyans: Bulma, Chichi, and Juuhachigou 18 lead a revolt against Prince Vegeta and his guards Kakkarot Goku and Krillin. Now Vegeta gives these girls one more chance to be free, what will happen? Veg/Bul Kak/Chi Kril/18
1. The Revolt and the Prisoners

**I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters, though it would be nice =S**

**You Belong To Me**

"Prince Vegeta," Kakkarot said bowing down, "we have defeated the rebels. All the male saiyans were killed, and all the female saiyans were sold into slavery."

"Good job Kakkarot," Vegeta said smirking, "that's why you're my right hand guard, after me you are the strongest."

Kakkarot smirked back trying to hide his remorse for the atrocity he had ordered the Prince's army to do. "Thanks sire," he said.

Krillin standing next to Kakkarot was the third strongest saiyan after Kakkarot. He bowed low to the Prince and said, "there were three saiyan females that were very unusual and very strong. They defeated all our men and Kakkarot and I had to step in and take them down ourselves."

The Prince laughed and said, "females? Ha! That can't be possible."

"It is sire," Kakkarot confirmed, "they were stronger than all the male rebels as well as our army men. We decided to bring them here to the dungeons."

"Hmm," Vegeta said thoughtfully, "I'll have the army train harder and as for those 'abnormal' girls, you did a good thing bringing them here. If they're as strong as you say, they would not have gone into slavery so easily." He noted his two closest guards bowing lowly and stiffly. He sighed and said, "at ease guys, you know that before you were my guards, you were my friends."

Kakkarot and Krillin gave a visible sigh of relief, then Krillin stepped forward casually and said, "tell me about it! You see that gash on Kakkarot's arms? That was done by two of the women who teamed up against him! And I couldn't help because I had my hands full from the third one, who gave me this black eye, ripped my shirt, and scratched my chest!"

"Interesting," Vegeta said getting interested in the story, "I would like to deal with them myself. Since they can't be sold into slavery, I guess I'll make them our slaves."

"What! Vegeta!" Kakkarot said stepping forward, "you can't do that to them they're…"

"Quiet Kakkarot," Vegeta said, "take me to them now."

Kakkarot sighed his eyes full of remorse. Krillin nodded obediently and led the way. They arrived at the dungeons where there were skeletons of other saiyans were decaying. Krillin led Vegeta to the cell holding their tough prisoners with Kakkarot sulking behind. The three women did not acknowledge any of the guys' presence and stayed on the floor growling and glaring at them. Vegeta immediately knew who these women were. They were the leaders of the rebellion. All three of them were abnormal and therefore excluded from all saiyan events and ridiculed constantly. The three girls had their parents killed before their eyes and then locked in an institute of freaks. Vegeta knew that these girls were only five years old when this happened. He was also five at the time. He had been training for royalty with Krillin and Kakkarot when his father gave the order to lock up all 'freaks.'

The women then escaped the institute gathered up all the freaks and started a rebellion. It's no wonder they're strong Vegeta thought their anger must have pushed them to train like crazy. Vegeta shook his head refusing to show weakness. He was angry with these insolent women. They knew very well that it was his tyrant father who had given this order and they deliberately tried to get rid of his family reign. "You stupid bitches," Vegeta snarled, "you're too ignorant and blind to see the truth! You forced me to kill my people and risk the lives of my strongest warriors because of your stupidity!" Krillin gulped and Kakkarot sighed.

The woman in the middle, the leader of the trio stood up and faced Vegeta without fear. She had cerulean blue hair, eyes, and tail. She was indeed different. Saiyans have black hair, eyes, and tails. Krillin was the shortest Saiyan in existence but Vegeta allowed him to join the royal guards because next to the overwhelming height of Kakkarot he needed someone to make him look taller. Vegeta was pretty shocked when Krillin proved himself to be stronger than all of his other men. Only Kakkarot and himself had ever beaten him.

The blue-haired beauty walked up the cell door and faced Vegeta. "You are an arrogant tyrant, and just like your father, you care about no one but yourself." Vegeta growled at being compared to his despicable father but he was held back by Kakkarot who simply said, "don't listen to her. Your father is getting punished for all his crimes against our own race. He's dying in a disgraceful way, a disease. Instead of dying like a warrior he'll die in a bed, just what he deserves."

Vegeta smirked. Kakkarot always knew the right things to say to calm him down. Vegeta smirked in satisfaction at the thought of his father dying this way. He simply looked at the blue-haired woman and said calmly, "what's your name?"

"None of your business asshole," she said rudely.

Vegeta smirked calmly and developed a ki blast on his finger. He pointed it directly at the woman's forehead. "I'm not gonna say it again."

The woman growled and her tail whipped around in anger. She glared at Vegeta roughly and said, "Bulma Briefs."

"Oh, the scientist's daughter," Vegeta said returning the ki blast back in his hand. "If I recall he had purple hair," he remarked, "that explains your awkward color."

"HOW DARE YOU!" the woman to her right said jumping to her feet in anger. She had red hair, brown eyes, and a red tail. She positioned herself next to Bulma and prepared a ki blast. Vegeta sighed and looked at Kakkarot. Kakkarot sighed inwardly and put his hand through the cell door. Before the red-head could even move Kakkarot punched her straight in the jaw sending her flying to the back wall. Bulma growled and her tail started shaking in anger. Kakkarot sighed and said, "sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

Vegeta gave Kakkarot a look and he clamped his mouth shut. "What's your name you feisty bitch?" Vegeta said.

The woman stood up slowly and held her back because of the pain. She gave Kakkarot a dirty look and then looked at Vegeta saying with a snarl, "Chichi."

"Oh, you are the daughter of one of our greatest warriors," Vegeta said smirking, "no wonder your so feisty. Well no matter how strong you are you don't compare to us."

"Yeah right!" Chichi said defiantly, "we can kick your ass any day."

Vegeta hmphed and looked at the third girl who was still sitting on the floor. She looked bored but she had an icy glare that probably burn a hole right through his skull if she had that power. This girl had silky blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a yellow tail. "And who might you be?" Vegeta said cautiously. It was very obvious that this girl was stronger than the other two.

The girl stood up and went to the other side of Bulma. He looked at Krillin harshly and then at Vegeta. "My name is Juuhachigou, but people call me 18."

Vegeta smirked, he knew who this girl was now, "so you're the legendary 18 then."

She simply scoffed and spit at his face. Vegeta smirked and wiped the spit of his face. He looked at Krillin who nodded and threw a small ki blast at her stomach that made her spit out blood and fall down to the floor. "Don't be mad at me, it was Dr. Gero who did those experiments on you. He was bewildered by your hair color and eyes. He thought he could change it with science and if it worked on you he would procceed to do it on your friends." Bulma and Chichi growled and Juuhachigou composed herself and gave her famous glare to Krillin.

"For your information," he told Vegeta continuing to glare at Krillin, "he's the first one who died. My brother made sure of that."

"Yes I heard your brother put up one heck of a battle today," Vegeta said, "he would have made a great warrior. Too bad he was on the wrong side of the field."

Juuhachigou let out a deep growl and Bulma and Chichi glared at Vegeta coldly. "Heh," Vegeta said ignoring the defiance, "you wouldn't be in this predicament if you had listened to my speech last week, but no you decided to attack my soldiers!"

Juuhachigou, Bulma, and Chichi calmed slightly and looked at each other in confusion. Kakkarot looked down at the floor trying to hide his guilt while Krillin put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What the hell are you talking about?" Bulma said taking the role of representative for the girls.

"My father is dying you nimwits!" Vegeta said, "he is the one who passed the 'freaks exclusion act!' Last week I gave a speech saying that when my father passed and I became king that I would get rid of that act and all the institutions built would be destroyed. I am very aware that you guys posses great powers and I knew my army could use them! You forced me to attack! You forced me to kill all of you!" Vegeta was screaming at this point.

Bulma, Chichi, and Juuhachigou looked at each in remorse. They had caused the demise of so many innocent people, including Junnanagou, who Juhachigou liked to call 17 so she wouldn't feel so weird when people called her 18.

"Now you feel bad right!?" Vegeta said, "I was willing to help you out and you betray me and call me an unreasonable and unfair bastard like my father!" He looked at Kakkarot and he gave Vegeta a nod. He opened the cell door and pulled Chichi out by the hair. Chichi screamed and tried to fight Kakkarot off but it was hopeless. Bulma and Juuhachigou couldn't interfere because Vegeta had a ki blast aimed at each of their faces. Kakkarot had Chichi outside the cell and held her tightly. Vegeta nodded to Krillin and he proceeded to do the same thing to Juuhanchigou who punched him in the stomach to no effect. Vegeta powered down his ki and grabbed Bulma by the hair. They dragged the three girls up to his chambers.

Vegeta entered his room first holding a fistful of Bulma's hair and slamming her on the floor so that she was on her knees. He gave Kakkarot and Krillin a sideways glance and they did the same. Kakkarot did it delicately as to not hurt Chichi while Krillin kept on his tough façade making Juuhachigou growl in pain and anger.

"What the hell are you gonna do to us?" Bulma said, her lip quivering. Vegeta, Kakkarot, and Krillin felt their fear. They saw their tails trembling slightly. Even Juuhachigou who kept her facial features calm and relaxed couldn't stop her tail from showing her fear.

Vegeta smirked and said, "what do you think were gonna do? Do you think we're gonna rape you?" The three girls gulped and Krillin and Kakkarot sweat dropped, unsure of their prince's intentions. Vegeta gave a hearty, evil laugh and looked at his guards. "Do as I do," Vegeta said reaching down and grabbing Bulma's tail. A saiyan's tail is very sensitive and is used for sexual purposes only. Only mates are allowed to touch another saiyan's tail for anybody else is a sign of dishonor. Chichi and Juuhachigou almost screamed when Vegeta grabbed Bulma's tail and Bulma let out a loud gasp. Vegeta started massaging the tail making Bulma feel sensational pleasures that she shouldn't feel until she has found a mate. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help moaning under his touch.

Vegeta looked back at his guards and said, "well what are you waiting for? Do it!"

"But Vegeta…" Kakkarot interfered.

"NOW!" Vegeta said strictly. Kakkarot has dissuaded Vegeta from doing horrible things before, but when he uses that tone of voice he knows that the prince has made up his mind and no one can change that. He sighed softly and whispered in Chichi's ear, "I'm so sorry," before grabbing her tail and massaging it as Vegeta was doing to Bulma. Chichi sighed softly and bit her lip trying to keep an angry face to hide the extreme pleasure she was feeling. Vegeta gave Krillin a warning growl and Krillin gulped looking down at Juuhachigou who looked up at him as if begging for mercy. Krillin had to keep his tough façade so he turned his remorseful face into a small smirk and grabbed Juuhachigou's tail. He rubbed it even more roughly than Vegeta was. Juuhachigou slammed her hands on the floor and bit her lip to not let out any sounds but everyone can still hear soft moans erupting from the bottom of her throat.

Vegeta smirked in satisfaction and let go of Bulma's tail and watched it tremble in desire as if wanting more. He gave a signal to Kakkarot and Krillin who did the same. Bulma, Chichi, and Juuhachigou were panting trying to catch their breath. Tears were flowing from their eyes and they were expecting the worst. Vegeta scoffed and said, "that's what my dad would've done, except he wouldn't have stopped." This got a look of confusion from everybody in the room. Vegeta smirked and continued, "I would not sink as low as that son of a bitch! I would never rape an unmated saiyan! But tell me women, should I be reasonable when you committed a treason against me when all I was doing was trying to help?!"

The girls cried and slowly shook their head finally admitting defeat but still with that fire in their eyes. Vegeta smirked and said, "well it goes to show you what a good prince I am, I'm gonna be reasonable."

Kakkarot and Krillin looked at each in confusion. Vegeta was toying with these girls, but what was he really planning. The girls looked up at him in confusion, but in each of their eyes there was a glimmer of hope. Has our planet finally found a fair, good leader? Bulma thought to herself almost admiring the prince but then quickly shaking it off by telling herself or is this a trick?

Vegeta smirked at Bulma as if reading her mind and said, "no this is not a trick. I'm gonna give you each a chance to get out of here and be free. Bulma do you recognize that chamber in front of us?" He pointed to a small, round room a few feet away.

Bulma nodded and said, "yes that the gravity room my dad invented. It's used for training purposes."

"Right," Vegeta said, "I'm gonna give you all one week to train in that room as you please. Then when the week is over we'll have a small tournament." Vegeta looked over to Kakkarot and Chichi on the floor in front of him. "Kakkarot you will be fighting Chichi," Vegeta said looking over to Krillin and Juuhachigou, "Krillin you will be fighting Juuhachigou or 18, whatever you wanna be called…"

"I prefer Juuhachigou" she said interrupting him.

"I will be fighting Bulma," Vegeta said ignoring Juuhachigou's remark, "if you beat us then you can go free, unharmed."

"And if we lose?" Bulma said getting back her courage and standing up to face Vegeta.

"Then we do what I originally wanted to do with you," Vegeta said, "if we win than you will become our mates and belong to us and only us." The girls and the guards gasped at this.

"But Vegeta," Kakkarot said, "I wanted to chose my own mate."

"Me too," Krillin added, not as defiant as Kakkarot.

"Hmph, Kakkarot your heart is to kind and sensitive, you need a tough woman to keep you in check, which is exactly what Chichi would do," Vegeta said making both of them blush terribly, "and Krillin you're too bent on getting tough and keeping that image because of your height. It's obvious that your gonna try to find a shorter and weaker woman, that's no good for you, you need a strong, tall woman who you have to struggle to keep up with, that's Juuhachigou." Krillin blushed furiously and Juuhachigou blushed slightly since she knew how to control it a little better than most people. "I don't want to marry any of those stupid high strung women my dad chooses for me," Vegeta continued, "I want a woman with passion and fire which is you Bulma."

Bulma gave him a small growl and managed to keep out a blush creeping up to her cheeks. She did not want Vegeta as a mate, she had a suitor waiting for her at home, Yamcha.

"So again," Vegeta said opening the door to the GR and looking at the women, "you train for a week, if you beat us you will go home unharmed and if we win you will belong to us."

The girls stood up. Bulma gave Vegeta a harsh look and said, "I will kick your ass, no one will be the boss of me!"

Juuhachigou gave Krillin an icy glare as she stood and said, "you may have beat me the first time around but next time you won't be so lucky."

Chichi stood up hitting away Kakkarot's hands which he offered to help her up. She looked at him but couldn't manage to insult or threaten him. He was being nice to her and she knew that he didn't really wanna do this. She gave him an appreciative nod and walked over to Juuhachigou and Bulma and were walking into the GR.

"Good luck," Vegeta said sarcastically closing the door behind them.


	2. The Fight For Freedom

The week passed quickly and the women as well as the men practice long and hard. Bulma pushed herself even more than any of them. She knew Vegeta was strong and she couldn't lose this battle. Yamcha would be so crushed he would try to challenge Vegeta and end out getting himself killed. The day came and all the competitors were on either side of a large fighting ring in the middle of the palace. Vegeta had closed off the doors so that their battles would be private. Bulma was very nervous. She had teamed up with Chichi to fight Kakkarot and he had managed to defeat them. She knew Vegeta was stronger and she only hoped that her training had been enough. Chichi looked at Kakkarot and blushed. She could see the guilt in his eyes and she could tell he didn't want to hurt her. She also knew that Kakkarot never lost a fight and never would. Juuhachigou glared at Krillin and Krillin glared right back. She couldn't tell if he was acting tough again or if he really was as tough as his face indicated. His body didn't tell much for he was short. She would find out soon enough.

"The rules are this" Vegeta started ignoring the challenging glares from Bulma, "no killing. If you fall out of the ring you lose. If you fall unconscious you lose. And if one of you girls should win, you can challenge any of us who has beaten one of your friends and try to rescue them."

"WHAT!" the girls said in unison at this new rule.

"That's right. If Juuhachigou beats Krillin and Kakkarot beats Chichi, then Juuhachigou can challenge Kakkarot and if she wins Chichi will be set free as well. But if she loses then she must become the mate of Krillin as if he would have won in the first place."

The girls and guards nodded in understanding and watched Vegeta for additional instructions. "First up," he said, "Kakkarot versus Chichi."

Kakkarot and Chichi got on the platform. The other two girls watched carefully and cheered on their friend. The fighters met up in the middle where Kakkarot said, "please try your best, and I hope I don't hurt you."

Chichi was appalled at his sweetness but decided to act angry and said, "YOU SHOULD TRY YOUR BEST CAUSE YOUR GOING DOWN!" Kakkarot frowned slightly and nodded. Chichi threw a punch at his face which he blocked with ease. She sent punches and kicks all over the place, disappearing and reappearing behind him and throwing more hits. She couldn't land any. He blocked or dodged every single one of them. He sighed and sent a kick right in her stomach which sent her flying in the air. He transported behind her and crashed her back down to the floor. Kakkarot landed next to her picked her up delicately and threw her off the ring. She landed with a thud and struggled to get back on her feet. Bulma and Juuhachigou helped her up and wiped the blood off of her mouth.

"I'm sorry Chichi, "Kakkarot said softly, "I really am." Chichi let herself fall to the floor and cried. She was now to become his mate and she couldn't do anything about it. Vegeta gave Kakkarot a congratulatory smirk as he walked back to their side.

"Next up," he said getting the girls' attention from the crying Chichi, "Krillin versus Juuhachigou."

Krillin and Juuhachigou walked on the ring. She turned to look at Chichi and said, "don't worry I'll beat him and then I'll challenge Kakkarot, don't worry Chichi I'll save you."

"Hah, you wish," Krillin said firmly. She still couldn't tell if this was all his act or if he was as strong as he said he was. She flung herself at him and punched him straight in the face. Krillin's face was pushed back but his body stayed in place. He smirked as she punched him in the stomach. Juuhachigou growled and sent her strongest punch at his face again. She was shocked when his hand caught hers easily.

"What the…" she said as Krillin smirked. He twisted her arm roughly making her scream and flew up in the air continuing to twist her arm. When they got up too high Krillin stopped and released Juuhachigou's arm.

"I don't wanna hurt you Juu-chan," Krillin said delicately, "please just give up."

Juhhachigou gasped and said, "what did you call me?"

"Um, what?" Krillin said oblivious to it.

"You called me Juu-chan" she said.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I offend you?"

"No, that's what my brother used to call me."

"Oh Junanagou," he said sadly, "I'm sorry for killing him, but you know I had no choice."

Juuhachigou sighed and Krillin put an arm on her shoulder. "You know I'm stronger than you," Krillin said, "just forfeit the match, please, just forfeit."

"And lose my liberty?" Juuhachigou said glaring at him.

"But…"

"No!" she said cutting him off, "never!" With that she attacked once more. Krillin grabbed her and held her in a choke hold.

"Sorry Juu-chan," he said before crashing his head against hers rendering her unconscious. He flew down slowly carrying her unconscious body in his arms. Bulma and Chichi gasped at the sight. Kakkarot sighed and Vegeta smirked. Krillin lay Juuhachigou down next to Chichi and Bulma who gave him an evil glare.

Vegeta walked into the ring as Krillin walked off and looked at Bulma. "Well woman, let's see what you got."

Bulma grit her fingers and teeth and walked onto the ring. She didn't even wait for instructions she just attacked head on. She threw her best punches, kicks, and ki blasts at the prince making sure absolutely none of them missed. When the smoke cleared, the prince was still standing up smirking. He had a single drop of blood on his lip which he licked up. He walked up to her slowly and grabbed her by the hair. Bulma screamed and tried to get away but it was no use. Vegeta gave her a blow to the stomach which made her spit out blood and kicked her in the face right out of the ring. She lay unconscious as blood seeped out of her mouth and head.

"Jeez Vegeta!" Kakkarot said, "take it easy, don't kill her!"

"I was taking it easy Kakkarot," he said smirking, "now pick up your mates and do what you have to do." Kakkarot sighed and moved over to Chichi who was still sitting on the floor crying. Kakkarot held out his hand to her but she refused to take it. He carried her bridal style regardless of her protests and went up to his room. Krillin picked up the unconscious Juuhachigou, acting tough as always, and went up to his room. Vegeta pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off Bulma's face. When she was clean he picked her up and started walking to his room. "My mate can't be bloody when I take her," he said smirking as he walked up the staircase.

Kakkarot jumped out of the way as a boot came flying straight at his face. Kakkarot had walked up to his room and place Chichi on his bed when she grabbed nearby objects and started hauling them at Kakkarot.

"Don't touch me you pervert!" she said throwing a book at him.

"Wait!" Kakkarot exclaimed dodging the book with ease. "I'm not gonna touch you!" he said as Chichi calmed down slightly. "I will be your mate as ordered by the prince but I will not touch unless you want me to. I would never take advantage of you in that way. Prince Vegeta may order me to be your mate, but he cannot order me to consummate it."

Chichi sighed and said, "really?"

"Of course," Kakkarot said approaching the bed slowly. He gave Chichi the pillow she had thrown at him earlier and said, "here you sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the couch over there."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she said after a period of silence, "any other saiyan would rip my clothes right off."

"I'm not any other saiyan, I am your mate and I have to spend the rest of my days with you."

"Well your not exactly my mate yet," Chichi said blushing, "we're not bonded yet."

Kakkarot nodded and sat on the bed next to her, "don't worry I won't do anything else. We'll just bond and get it over with."

Chichi knew that once she was bond with Kakkarot they were going to be together for eternity. Even if they didn't have sex, they would still be together. However, she also knew that once bonded, but she and Kakkarot would have incredible urges and would have to fight off temptations. Chichi nodded to Kakkarot and he pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes and lifted her head up to the ceiling, exposing her neck. Kakkarot bit into her neck making her scream in pain as the blood poured down from it. He lapped up the blood and looked up to the ceiling as she had. She bit into his neck making him groan. She also lapped up the blood and then looked deep into his eyes. She almost wanted to give in to him right then and there but her pride kept her steady.

She saw a lust in his eyes and felt it in her own. She turned her face quickly to stop herself from kissing him and said, "good night Kakkarot."

Kakkarot grunted softly as if tearing himself away and then said, "good night." He walked over to the couch and settled himself. He faced away from Chichi to stop temptations from leading him astray.

Juuhachigou groaned as she woke up. She had a splitting headache. When she awoke she found herself laying on a huge bed with satin sheets. She had a band-aid covering a cut on the side of her forehead then she remembered.

"Good morning sunshine," Krillin said sarcastically.

Juuhachigou grunted knowing very well that it was not morning but night. Krillin just laughed. "Where am I and what did you do to me?" Juuhachigou said suspiciously.

"My, I mean, our bedroom. And I just healed you, what did you think I did? You know sex is no fun if I can't hear your voice moaning, panting, and yelling out my name," Krillin said laughing.

"Ok we're alone you can quit the tough guy act," she said sarcastically, "and you can forget it if you think I would ever say your name or have sex with you for that matter."

"Whatever," Krillin said, "as soon as we bond you may change your mind, but in the mean-time we'll sleep on the same bed and live like mates." He turned to a nurse who was washing a bloody towel and signaled her to leave. Then he turned to Juuhachigou and said, "now that we really are alone, I just want you to know that we will live like mates and bond together, but I will not force you to have sex with me."

"It's about time you let go of the act," Juuhachigou said, "why don't you just be yourself, I like you better that way."

"Maybe you can teach me how," Krillin said. He leaned down and breathed softly against her neck. Juuhachigou tensed and her breath quickened. "You ready?" Krillin said.

"You better not do anything else," she said trying to control her breathing.

"Don't worry we're alone," he said before biting into her neck. She gasped and dug her nails into his back. Then she waited as he lapped up the blood before biting into his neck. He gave a groan and shut his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry things had to go down this way Juu-chan," he said.

"I just hope my friends are okay," she said catching her breath and trying to avoid his gaze. Krillin backed away from Juuhachigou also avoiding her gaze, they both knew about the lust factor after bonding. Krillin got under the covers next to Juuhachigou making sure to keep his back to her. She did the same, making sure not to touch him at all. She knew that any look or touch would make them both lose control and start going at it like wild animals.

"I'm sure Chichi is fine, Kakkarot would never hurt her," Krillin said, "as for Bulma, I'm almost positive she won't be a virgin tomorrow morning."


	3. Vegeta and Bulma: lust or love?

**I do not own dbz got it! so dont sue!**

"Get up woman!" Vegeta said shoving Bulma awake. Bulma groaned as the pain from her fight hit her roughly.

"Huh? Where the hell am I?" she said opening her eyes. She saw Vegeta, looked down and then gasped. She was naked! She screamed and struggled to cover herself up. Vegeta chuckled and stopped Bulma.

"Calm down woman," he said, "I'll be just like you in a few minutes."

"What?! No stop looking at me I will never sleep with youuuuAHHH!" Bulma screeched as Vegeta got on top of her and bit her in the throat. Vegeta smirked and lapped up the blood and then proceeded to grab Bulma's tail. Bulma gasped in pleasure and started trembling with desire. She didn't want to but she couldn't stop herself from biting Vegeta in the throat as well. Vegeta hissed and waited for her to lap up the blood before climbing off of her and laying next to her.

"I will not force you to be with me woman," Vegeta said looking at her lustfully, "you want to be charge? Fine then, go ahead!"

Bulma bit her lip and looked deep into his eyes. She saw lust, but she also saw something else. Something deeper, but she couldn't pinpoint it. All she knew was that she wanted him. She actually wanted him. She was so astonished she couldn't believe. Vegeta was lying next to her looking sexy as ever, Yamcha didn't even compare. She growled as she straddled Vegeta and grabbed his tail. Vegeta gasped, his tail had never been grabbed before. Even in fights or by previous lovers. He never felt a sensation quite like this and he almost lost control. Bulma massaged the tail and said, "now how does it feel when someone does it to you huh?"

Vegeta simply grunted and struggled to maintain control. Bulma smirked at this and ripped off Vegeta's shirt and pants. Bulma bit her lip upon seeing his naked body and started caressing his stomach and chest. She lowered her head and kissed his navel and then led a trail of kisses down to his erect manhood. Bulma looked up at him as she licked the tip making him gasp and thrust upwards. Bulma gave an evil chuckle and smirked. The prince may be stronger and have more power, but she knew how to control him now. She can get him to do anything if she did these things. All of a sudden being his mate wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Bulma licked the tip again and then took him in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down taking in more of him every time. Vegeta grunted and thrust upwards as she came down. Bulma took a deep breathe and pushed her head down hard taking in his whole entire length. Vegeta groaned loudly and grabbed a handful of her hair, pushing her down harder. Bulma almost gagged but she held it in. Vegeta spilled his seed in her mouth letting out a loud grunt.

"Oh woman," Vegeta said sighing. Bulma grabbed his hair fiercely and pulled it hard making him hiss in pain.

"Where not done asshole!" Bulma said gritting her teeth.

Vegeta smirked and said, "oh you like it rough huh?" Bulma smirked in response and Vegeta pushed her off of him making her fall off the bed. He stood up and picked her up by the hair. Bulma whimpered in pain but felt herself getting more and more wet. Vegeta turned her around and pushed her head down. Vegeta stood behind her holding a handful of her hair in his hands. Bulma began panting with anticipation. Without warning Vegeta thrust himself inside her womanhood from behind ripping her barrier apart. Bulma screamed in pain and grabbed the sheets of the bed in front of her.

Vegeta thrust into her roughly pulling her hair towards him for more momentum. Bulma's pain quickly vanished and she started moaning in pleasure. She had ripped up the sheets with her hands and she had lay her forehead on the edge of the bed. Vegeta from behind her groaned softly as he thrust into her feeling the overwhelming tightness. Vegeta let go of Bulma's hair and instead grabbed her tail firmly. Bulma screamed at the pleasures and started screaming out his name and telling him to go faster.

Vegeta pumped harder and faster and he almost yelped when Bulma grabbed a hold of his tail. He let out a loud groan and thrust into her so hard they broke the bed Bulma was supporting herself on. Vegeta and Bulma laughed at the lopsided bed but kept on going.

"Oh oh oh fuck Ve…ve…geeee…taaa!" Bulma said as her body tensed up and started spasming out of control from her orgasm. Vegeta grunted and pulled out spilling his seed all over Bulma's back and butt.

"Sorry about that," Vegeta said as Bulma tried to see what the sticky substance was on her back, "I'm not ready for an heir yet."

Vegeta ordered a servant to bring in a new bed while him and his new mate took a shower in which they made love again. "Why don't you want kids?" Bulma said getting into the bed next to Vegeta.

"I want kids just not now."

"Well why not?" Bulma said sounding a little offended. She didn't realize that mated females saiyans immediately get maternal instincts. Most couples have their first child almost immediately.

"First I want my father to die so I can become king and then I have to establish and reinforce my leadership," Vegeta said, "they have to respect me before they can respect the new prince…"

"Or princess," Bulma said giving Vegeta a hopeful smile.

Vegeta sighed, knowing about the maternal instincts bit, and said, "or princess."

Bulma sat down next to Chichi and Juuhachigou the next morning as they awaited their breakfast. Krillin and Kakkarot where in the kitchen serving them a plate. When Bulma sat down, both women gave her sly look. "What?" she said noticing the looks.

"You certainly look happy this morning," Chichi said sarcastically looking at Bulma's huge smile and extra fluffy tail.

"Plus you guys kept me up half the night," Juhhachigou added, "I kept hearing screaming and banging. I heard from one of the servants that you guys broke the bed!"

Bulma blushed deeply and looked away in a bashful way. "Well he's damn good."

"I thought you hated him," Chichi said.

"I did, but when we bonded I couldn't resist," Bulma said.

"Chichi and I also bonded with Kakkarot and Krillin and we resisted," Juuhachigou said.

"Well you shouldn't," Bulma said.

"Why not?" Chichi said sounding a bit offended.

"If your bond is consummated," Bulma said seriously, "something happens."

"What?" Juuhachigou asked.

"Well when you bond you develop a genuine care for your mate, but when it's consummated you become one," Bulma explained, "it's like you can read each other's thoughts and know what the other is feeling."

"And what does Vegeta think?" Chichi said curiously.

"He loves me," Bulma said, "he'll never say it aloud but I know."

"But how could he…" Juuhachigou started.

"When you consummate your bond, you also untie your hearts. I love him, I love him so much, and he loves me."

Chichi bit her lip in thought and Juuhachigou stared off into the distance as if debating something in her head. Krillin and Kakkarot came to the table and sat next to their mates passing them a plate of food.

"The cook told me you cooked this," Kakkarot said pulling Chichi out of her trance, "is this true?" Chichi nodded and started eating. Kakkarot gave a huge grin and set three plates of the food out in front of him. "It's amazing! I already had 15 plates! I'll probably get more after I finish these three!"

"Haha," Chichi said, "take it easy Kakkarot, I have plenty more in our room. Plus some other plates I made."

"Well come on then!" Kakkarot said stacking his plates and hers then grabbing her hand and pulling her up, "let's go eat in our room!" Chichi giggled as Kakkarot zoomed off with her in toll.

"There's Kakkarot for ya," Krillin said chuckling, "always thinking with his stomach." Bulma laughed at the remark and Juuhachigou gave a small smile. Vegeta walked up to the table and sat next to Bulma.

"So Krillin," Vegeta said, "how was last night?"

Krillin knew what he was insinuating and he had to keep up his act. He gave Juuhachigou an apologetic glance then said, "yeah it was amazing."

Vegeta chuckled, stood up and said, "come on Krillin let's compare notes."

Krillin laughed at the joke and walked away with Vegeta. He looked over his shoulder and mouthed out 'sorry' to Juuhachigou who just stared blackly at him. Once they were out of sight, Bulma said, "hey I thought you guys didn't do anything?"

"We didn't," Juuhachigou said, "I don't understand that little guy. He's the third strongest saiyan on the planet, but he feels like he needs to put up this act and act all tough. I wish there was a way to make him see that he doesn't have to do that."

"Sounds like you really care for him," Bulma said giving her an insinuating smile.

Juuhachigou scoffed and said, "we're bonded after all."

"Well if you really wanna help him," Bulma said being more serious, "then find out why he thinks he needs to act all tough. It's the only way to set him straight. I know Vegeta has to act tough because of his title, if they fear him they will follow him and trust him to lead. But deep inside he has a heart of gold. That's why he 'tried' to give us a chance instead of killing us as any other would have done."

"Thanks Bulma," Juuhachigou said, "hmm?"

"What?" Bulma asked curiously.

"I wonder what Kakkarot and Chichi are doing?"


	4. Kakkarot and Chichi: food fight!

**do not own the show or its characters**

"It's so good!" Kakkarot said in between bites. He had eaten almost all of the food Chichi had made. Chichi was giggling in delight, she loved it when people loved her food. It was like her pride and joy.

"I'm glad," Chichi said laughing.

"More please?" Kakkarot said.

"God Kakkarot you eat more than any saiyan I've ever seen, how do you stay so…in shape?" Chichi said with a hint of lust in her voice. She gulped in order to control it.

"Well I'm active!" Kakkarot said.

"Active?" Chichi said misunderstanding him completely. "You pig!" she yelled grabbing the food off his plate and chugging it at his face.

Kakkarot blinked bewildered, "hey what did I do?"

"Active! How active?"

Kakkarot laughed at her jealousy and said, "I mean in fighting and working out not that! Are you jealous Chichi?"

Chichi growled and said, "jealous? Me?" She grabbed his drink and poured it down his head.

Kakkarot smirked and said, "well, if that's how you wanna play…" he grabbed the pie Chichi had made for desert and smashed it on her face. Chichi screamed in anger and ran over to the fridge where she pulled out the mustard bottle. She squirted Kakkarot all over. Kakkarot grabbed the whip cream and started spraying her back. It became a free for all in which both saiyans were screaming, laughing, running around the kitchen, and spraying each other with different things. They threw pies, gravy, eggs, and squirted mustard, ketchup, whip cream, and chocolate syrup. Chichi grabbed the last pie and attempted to throw it at Kakkarot laughing to tears. Kakkarot, also laughing, grabbed her hand and fought her for the pie. Both of them struggled to gain control of the pie and they both end out falling on the kitchen floor, with the pie in the middle.

They laughed hard and panted to catch their breath. Chichi looked deep into Kakkarot's eyes and her smile turned into a serious and lustful look. Kakkarot noticed this and did the same. They looked at each other sensually and their breaths started getting quicker as their saiyan instincts started to take over. Kakkarot crushed his lips onto Chichi's Chichi moaned and parted her lips allowing Kakkarot's tongue to enter. Chichi, being as aggressive as she is did not hesitate to roll Kakkarot over and straddle his hips. She ripped off his shirt and caressed his hard rock abs.

"Uh, so firm," Chichi whispered sexually, she bit her lip and said, "I wonder what else is hard?" She smirked and ripped off Kakkarot's pants and boxers.

"At this pace," Kakkarot said between pants, "You won't have any food left, and I wont have any clothes!"

Chichi laughed at the remark and grabbed his tail firmly making him gasp. "This is what you did to me the other day," Chichi said massaging the tail. Kakkarot gasped and groaned, and his erection pressed hardly against Chichi's thigh. He let out a growl deep in his throat and tried to thrust into her, but Chichi lifted herself off of him and said, "tsk tsk, be patient hungry saiyan." Kakkarot growled and Chichi grabbed his hardness. Kakkarot groaned and pounded the kitchen floor as Chichi went up and down his length. He kept pounding the floor, making huge craters and shaking the whole entire castle with his hits.

Chichi smirked and said, "I think that's enough torture for one day." She stripped off her clothing slowly and watched as Kakkarot drooled and his manhood twitched in anticipation. Once she was nude, she straddled him again, lowering her wet womanhood onto his hardness slowly. She yelped and pulled out it was hurting too much.

"Don't worry Chichi it'll only hurt for a little while," Kakkarot said, "don't be scared." Chichi nodded and tried again. She whimpered as his erection went further within her, reaching the barrier. "Ready?" Kakkarot said grabbing her waist. Chichi nodded and Kakkarot pushed her body down as he thrust up into her. Chichi let out a scream as her barrier broke. Kakkarot groaned and tried to stay still so that Chichi could adjust. It was Chichi who started moving again. She bounced up and down on his length feeling the pleasure push the pain out of the picture.

Kakkarot grabbed her waist and guided her as he thrust up to her rhythm. Chichi let out cries and moans as Kakkarot grunted and moaned. Finally Chichi's back arched and her body tensed up. Chichi started shaking as she let her orgasm. Kakkarot quickly followed spilling his seed into her. Chichi collapsed on top of Kakkarot and they fell asleep on the kitchen floor.

This time it was Chichi who joined Bulma and Juuhachigou at the breakfast table the next morning. She and Kakkarot had sex all throughout the day and the next day came quickly. Both Bulma and Juuhachigou immediately started giggling as soon as Chichi sat down.

"What the hell is so funny?" Chichi said blushing.

"You guys shook up the whole castle last night," Bulma said, "Vegeta and I couldn't stop laughing all night!"

"Yeah!" Juuhachigou said, "and I heard you made a big mess out of the kitchen! Craters in the floor, food everywhere!"

"Well," Chichi said blushing even more, "I guess we kinda lost it."

They giggled and started eating. "So Juu," Bulma said, "did you talk to Krillin?"

"No," she answered, "Vegeta sent him on some errands and he doesn't get back til tonight, so I'll ask him then."

"Does that mean you're gonna sleep with him tonight?" Bulma said.

"Yeah you should!" Chichi agreed, "I never loved anyone like I love Kakkarot."

"Hmm," Bulma said, "I wonder how much noise you will make."

Juuhachigou scoffed and said, "shut up! First of all I'm just gonna talk to him no sex, and second, even if I did, I wouldn't be so damn loud!"

"How would you know?" Bulma said.

"Yeah you don't know how it feels," Chichi added.

"I know myself," Juuhachigou said.

"Yeah we'll see," Bulma said.


	5. Krillin and Juuhachigou: Silence

**I do not own dbz, doesn't hurt to dream though...**

Juuhachigou was lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling when Krillin came into the room. He had just gotten back from his mission and his clothes were all torn up. Krillin himself didn't have a scratch or a piece of dirt on him.

"Now how the hell did you manage to dirty and tear up all your clothes but keep your body spotless?" Juuhachigou said sarcastically.

Krillin smiled warily and said, "well they attacked me, they weren't able to land a punch on me but their blades did manage to get my clothing."

"That fast huh?" Juuhachigou said.

"Yeah, but they still couldn't touch me."

"What about the dirt?" Juuhachigou said standing up and walking over to the drawer and pulling out a clean pair of pants.

"Well when I blew them up some of their ashes got on me," Krillin said, "I took a shower but I didn't have a change of clothes."

"Men," Juuhachigou scoffed, "what about underwear?"

"Commando," Krillin said standing like a superhero and acting as if he was proud. Juuhachigou just glared and then started laughing softly. "Hey you laughed!" Krillin said, "I made you laugh!"

"Well you're a funny guy," Juuhachigou said, "I like you like this, when you're being yourself and not acting all tough." Krillin sighed and went into the bathroom to change into clean clothes. Juuhachigou followed him and stood behind the door while he changed. "Come on Krillin we're mates, you should tell me these things. Please Krillin," she pleaded, "tell me why you insist on putting up this act."

Krillin opened the door catching Juuhachigou by surprise. Krillin was wearing only the clean pants, he hadn't bothered to put on a shirt. He looked rather sexy, making Juuhachigou bite her lip. Krillin gave her a sad nod and grabbed her hand. He led her to the bed where he sat her down.

"I am the shortest saiyan you'll ever find," Krillin started, "I was always made fun of when I was a child. Prince Vegeta made me part of his guard at five years old because Kakkarot was taller than him as were his other options. He wanted someone shorter than him, so that he could look almighty. The other guards didn't like this and threatened to take me out. So I trained and trained hard to become stronger, and now they can't even land a hit on me."

"Is this why you act tough?" Juuhachigou said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Both felt sparks running through their bodies as their bare skin touched. Juuhachigou quickly pulled it away and Krillin shifted and cleared his throat.

"No it's not," Krillin answered trying to keep focus, "I kept my personality entact, strength was enough. But then at 16, I fell in love." Juuhachigou gasped and listened more intently. "Yes I fell in love with a saiyan named Marron. She was pursued by saiyans from all over the planet, but she only wanted the strongest. That's she chose me. She became my mate."

"Your mate?" Juhhachigou said in disbelief, "I thought mating was an unbreakable bond and if broken you can never recover from it?"

"Well yes," Krillin said sadly, "Marron and I were together for five years and we had a four year old son. One day, one of our outposts in planet Discindor was overrun by rebels. Prince Vegeta, Kakkarot, and I led the armies to take them down. Little did we know they had sent an army of their own to attack Vegeta-sei. King Vegeta and his army destroyed the rebel army in no time but not before several bombs were thrown and hundreds of saiyans killed…including Marron and our son." Krillin broke into the tears and Juuhachigou hugged him tightly, she couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm so sorry Krillin," Juuhachigou said, "how did you live through it?"

"Well I did it for my best friends, Kakkarot and Vegeta," Krillin said, "however, I was wretched mess and my competitors decided to make fun of me and kick me when I was down. So I acted tough and pretended I was over it."

"And are you?" Juuhachigou said hopeful.

"Two weeks ago, before your rebellion I had decided to commit suicide," Krillin said, "Vegeta and Kakkarot weren't enough to stop the pain."

"What made you change your mind?" Juuhachigou said and in scared tone added, "did you change your mind?"

"Yes," Krillin said rubbing her back affectionately, "and it's all because of you."

"What?" Juuhachigou said shocked.

"Yes, I accepted this mating as a courtesy to Vegeta, I was planning to let myself be killed on my next mission. But somehow when You and I bonded it felt like you filled in that hole that Marron left behind. I felt that you completed me. And living the rest of my life and having a family with you would make me happy."

Juuhachigou gave Krillin a tight hug to which he responded whole-heartedly. "I never felt this way before Krillin," Juuhachigou said, "I thought Dr. Gero eliminated my emotions." She started crying, "but I'm scared."

"Scared?" Krillin said taking her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. She may be taller but he was buffer and she was still like a little doll in his arms. "Scared of what?"

"I'm scared that you will leave me because Dr. Gero's experiments left me barren."

Krillin didn't answer for a moment he just looked at Juuhachigou and smiled. "Juu-chan," he said finally, "I don't expect you to give me kids. I know very well what that bastard did to you and I am content with just spending my life with you."

Juuhachigou smiled and sniffed up her tears, "oh Krillin," she said wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, "I love you."

"I love you too," Krillin said squeezing her tightly. Juuhachigou released him slightly so that she could back up and look at him in the face. She kissed him softly on the lips to which he responded by parting his lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and explored him. She had never done this before but her body seemed to know what it was doing. Her hands ran through his dark black hair and his through her silky blonde hair.

Krillin flipped her over on the bed and got on top of her. Juuhachigou sighed softly and let him explore her mouth. His tongue ventured all over the place as his hands started unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt. When all the buttons were undone, Krillin slipped Juuhachigou's shirt off and started unhooking her bra. His licked the spot where he had bitten her making her gasp slightly.

"Wow Juu-chan," he whispered, "you're really quiet."

"That doesn't mean I don't like it," she answered seductively grabbing his tail. Krillin let out a grunt and grabbed her tail. She bit her lip and softly said, "mmm."

Up in Vegeta's bedroom, Bulma and Vegeta had just finished having sex and they were both listening anxiously to hear if Krillin and Juuhachigou were finally doing it too. "What's going on, it's completely silent," Vegeta said.

"I am almost a hundred percent sure they are having sex tonight," Bulma responded, "She can't have been serious about being silent."

"Silent?" Vegeta said, "now this I gotta see." He stood up and put on a pair of shorts.

"Where are you going?" Bulma said.

"To see if they're having sex and if she's really being silent."

"You can't just barge into their room," Bulma said standing up.

"Haha no woman! I'm going to use the one way mirror."

"What?"

"You see that big mirror?" Vegeta said pointing at the gigantic mirror in from of their bed, "if you walk behind it you can see into the room. No one can see you they can only see their reflection. Every room has one."

"Really?" Bulma said excitedly, "I'm going too then!" She put on her clothes quickly and followed Vegeta. "So who knows about this?"

"My father, me, Kakkarot, and Krillin," Vegeta said opening a secret doorway. When they arrived they saw Kakkarot and Chichi standing sneaking their way toward Krillin's room. "So you're curious too?" Vegeta said making both Kakkarot and Chichi jump up in fright. Vegeta chuckled and said, "be quiet and follow me."

The foursome finally got to Krillin's mirror and froze, wide-eyed at what they were seeing. Krillin and Juuhachigou were completely naked. Krillin was thrusting roughly into her and Juuhachigou wasn't even making a sound. They could see that she was enjoying it by the expression on her face but she simply smiled and gave soft gasps and sighs.

"She really is silent," Chichi said.

"How does she do it?" Bulma said.

They all gasped when Juuhachigou gave a small smirk and said, "harder Krillin."

Krillin paused for a moment and looked back at the mirror. He knew they were there, and he also knew what he and his mate talked about earlier. He didn't need to act tough anymore. He gave Juuhachigou a small smile of relief and sat her up. He was sitting cross-legged and she straddling him with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. He was still inside of her. "You ready?" Krillin said.

Juuhachigou bit her lip in anticipation and nodded. She felt his Ki flare up and looked at him in confusion. Krillin gave her a reassuring smile as a white aura started to illuminate around them.

"He's…he's powering up?" Vegeta said confused.

Krillin's muscles started bulging up and the room started shaking from the energy. The peeping foursome gasped when they realized what Krillin was doing. "When you powerup," Kakkarot explained, "everything in your body gets bigger…including your private parts."

They watched wide-eyed as Juuhachigou's eyes widened and almost popped out of her head. "Oh shit," she whispered digging her nails onto Krillin's back. Krillin let out a mighty yell as he finished powering up and Juuhachigou whimpered in agony…but mostly pleasure. She almost screamed from the feeling of it but she bit her lip. Krillin laid her on her back once more and started thrusting into her even more roughly than before. The bed started moving. It smacked into the wall then backed away, then went smacking back into the wall. "Ah," Juuhachigou said softly, "I'm gonna come." Her body tensed up and started shaking as her orgasm passed. Krillin didn't even let her recover before he started thrusting into her again.

"Don't kill her Krillin," Chichi said.

"Ha," Kakkarot said, "don't underestimate your friend."

"Yeah they're gonna destroy my castle before that happens," Vegeta said scowling.

"Oh shut up Veggie," Bulma said, "you train here, they constantly have to repair it."

"Do not call me that woman!" Vegeta said.

Krillin paused for a moment and looked back at the mirror, "hey if you guys are gonna argue go away I'm kinda busy here!"

The foursome gasped and backed away. Krillin laughed and explained the mirror to Juuhachigou who was quite perplexed. Juuhachigou laughed at this and said to the mirror, "I told you I was silent! But know this, I don't give free shows, so if you're gonna watch do it now, cause next time I'll have to charge you!" The couple started laughing as they continued to pump. Vegeta and Kakkarot were taken aback, Chichi and Bulma, on the other hand, just broke into laughter and pulled their men away from the scene.

Krillin and Juuhachigou continued to make love all night long, they lost count of how many orgasms they had! Bulma, Vegeta, Kakkarot, and Chichi, though, promised to never peep again. However, both Kakkarot and Vegeta tried that powering up technique that Krillin used. Bulma and Chichi sure as hell didn't complain.

**One more chapter to go...**


End file.
